


My Bad Wolf

by Cookiiesandmilk



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiiesandmilk/pseuds/Cookiiesandmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, my Bad Wolf." </p><p>I like Ten and Rose okay, I ship them :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bad Wolf

Rose had just watched her Doctor and Donna disappear in the TARDIS. She stood some centimetres away from her own Doctor, the one she could keep forever. She was staring at the point where the TARDIS last stood when she felt his hand slip into hers.

She turned to face him, smiling. Even though inside her heart was breaking for her Doctor had to leave her, for the second time. She looked up at his face, he looked like the man she knew, and apparently had all his memories. 

"So you grow at the same time as me?" She asked him, tears rolling down her face. He lifted one hand to wipe them away and smiled.  
"Yes I do." He replied.

She was still unsure about everything, moments ago she had her Doctor and now she had what she could only call his clone. Rose lifted one hand to his chest, surely enough there was only one heartbeat. She smiled through the tears.

"Do you remember when you asked me how long I was going to stay with you?" She asked.  
"You said forever." He told her matter-of-factly.  
"I meant it."

He smiled lovingly at her and her eyes met his. 

"I know you did. You fought your way back to me, Rose Tyler, and you won."  
"I told you didn't I? I made my decision a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you."

This was the second time in his life he heard Rose say that, he knew for sure he couldn't lose her again. The Doctor fell in love with Rose with a different face, she knew him more than anyone. She had been through so much with him and now they get to live a normal life where death isn't so common. 

"You will never lose me again." He told her smiling, lifting a hand to her cheek where she turned and nuzzled it gently.  
"I love you." She spoke the words with ease this time, not like the last time she stood on Bad Wolf Bay. She thought that day she would never see this man again.

He lowered his head to hers and kissed her softly and sweetly, Rose wasn't bothered that her mother was watching. The only person in the world who she cared about right now was this man. Would he go by John Smith now? She didn't care. He could have any name he wanted as long as he stayed with her. 

"I love you, my Bad Wolf."


End file.
